Patching and Healing
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Hints sho-ai KakaIru, Angst, OOC. Di balik topeng yang dikenakan Kakashi, tersembunyi hati yang penuh luka karena ia terus membunuh banyak orang dalam misi juga gagal menyelamatkan orang-orang yang ia kasihi. Apakah perasaan itu akan terus menumpuk hingga membuatnya kehilangan arah? Mungkin dengan bantuan dari seorang guru Akademi Ninja, Kakashi bisa tertolong. Summary ancur, RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Besok sebenarnya ada remed ujian laboratorium, tapi gak tau ada angin apa, kok saya terinfeksi virus KakaIru ya? Kemarin cuma coba-coba iseng baca fanficnya, bahasa inggris, cari yang bagus dan angst, eh… taunya bagus banget, aku keterusan baca dari jam 10 malem sampai jam 4 pagi.

Yah, aku emang lumayan suka pasangan KakaIru, meski kurang laku di sini. Coba nulis ah (padahal fic lain udah numpuk), gak tau apa bakal ada yang suka atau gak.

Fanfic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari fanfic inggris The Heart of A Ninja, coba baca, itu baguuusss banget.

Warning: Angst, Sho-ai (mungkin?), miss typo, agak OOC, lebay… oh ya, settingnya pas sebelum Shippuden, pas Sasuke baru pergi dan Naruto latihan sama Jiraiya.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma minjem charanya Kishimoto-sensei aja kok

* * *

**Patching and Healing**

Seseorang dulu bilang, ninja seharusnya tidak memiliki hati. Entah itu emosi, perasaan atau simpati, semuanya tidak berguna dalam misi. Tapi, menurut Kakashi, bukan karena tidak berguna dalam misi maka ninja tidak boleh memakai perasaannya. Tapi, karena luka yang datang terus menerus, karena kehilangan yang silih berganti, maka hati itu lama kelamaan menjadi semakin tumpul.

Membunuh, kematian, terluka, rasanya sudah menjadi keseharian seorang ninja, terutama Anbu dan Jounin yang merupakan lini depan dari bagian penyerang Konoha.

Kakashi pernah menjadi Anbu, dan sekarang adalah Jounin. Ada kalanya ia masih menerima tugas Anbu. Karena itu, ia tahu betul bagaimana beratnya menjalani misi berat yang selalu mengikis hati serta melukai tubuh.

Jujur saja, ia pun merasa lelah. Ia sudah kehilangan banyak orang yang ia sayangi, hingga hanya tersisa ia seorang diri. Mulai dari ayahnya, Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei, kemudian kepergian Sasuke. Naruto yang akhirnya berlatih bersama Jiraiya dan Sakura berada dibawah ajaran Tsunade.

Hanya tersisa ia seorang diri dengan setumpuk misi berbahaya yang siap merenggut nyawanya setiap saat.

Ia sudah capek terluka terus menerus, setiap ia menyelesaikan misi ia selalu berakhir di rumah sakit. Ia juga lelah terus menerus kehilangan orang-orang terdekatnya, hingga ia tidak mau dekat dengan orang lain kembali.

Lelah, namun ia tidak bisa mati.

Inikah yang disebut dengan 'hidup segan mati pun tak mau'?

Meski hingga sekarang ia bertanya-tanya kenapa ia masih hidup sampai sekarang. Apakah demi dirinya sendiri? Atau demi orang-orang yang sudah mati demi dirinya?

Kakashi tidak tahu lagi. Ia hanya terus terbangun di pagi hari dengan perasaan hampa. Setiap pagi ia mengunjungi nama-nama orang-orang yang ia sayangi, yang terukir pada sebuah batu. Berjam-jam ia habiskan untuk mengingat semua kesalahan yang perbuat, semua kesalahan yang ia lakukan.

Semua rasa itu selalu ia pendam, di balik topengnya, di balik buku pornonya.

Ia tidak pernah tahu harus bagaimana. Bagaimana agar ia bisa terus hidup tanpa merasa hampa.

Juga kesepian.

IoI

Langit membentang di atas bumi, menampakan perubahan warnanya menjadi oranye tanda hari akan mulai gelap. Seorang guru akademi ninja hanya mendesah, ia lelah dan ingin segera pulang. Namun sayangnya, meski ia sudah banting tulang mengajari anak-anak pre-genin yang sangat hiperaktif, ia masih harus menjalankan tugasnya di bagian pembagian misi di gedung Hokage.

Ingin rasanya ia mengambil libur, namun kemudian guru itu hanya tersenyum. Guru yang bernama Iruka itu tahu betul dirinya sendiri yang merupakan workaholic. Jika tidak bekerja, ia justru akan merasa tersiksa. Karena itu, ia lebih memiliki kelelahan daripada tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa.

Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya saat matahari mulai tenggelam di barat, hanya tersisa separuh di langit.

Namun, perhatiannya terbentur pada seorang ninja yang ada di depannya. Berjarak beberapa meter di depannya, dengan punggung menghadap ke arahnya.

Dari rambutnya saja, Iruka segera mengenalinya sebagai Kakashi. Guru tim tujuh yang sekarang sudah di non-aktifkan. Orang yang terkenal seperti sebuah legenda. Orang yang memiliki kehidupan sangat jauh berbeda dengan Iruka.

Pendapat Iruka tentang Kakashi sendiri agak kompleks, ia tidak benar-benar kenal dengan orang itu, hanya sebatas tahu. Mereka dulu pernah sedikit berdebat, karena Iruka khawatir dengan Naruto, namun Kakashi dengan jelas menegaskan bahwa Naruto dan teman-teman setimnya adalah bawahannya, bukan muridnya lagi.

Selain dari itu, Iruka tidak pernah benar-benar bicara dengan Kakashi.

Saat langkah kaki Kakashi di depannya terhenti, Iruka juga terhenti. Bukan maksudnya ia hendak menguntit jounin itu, tapi ia ingin tahu kenapa ninja terkenal itu berhenti.

Iruka segera melihat apa yang menghentikan Kakashi.

Sekelompok anak kecil yang tengah mempermainkan seekor anjing jalanan.

Iruka hanya mampu termangu melihat hewan malang itu dilempar ke sana kemari seperti sebuah bola. Hingga akhirnya jatuh dan anjing itu menggogong kesakitan. Anak-anak kemudian pergi, mungkin bosan, meninggalkan anjing yang hanya terbaring di jalan.

Iruka tersadar setelah beberapa lama ia termangu di sana, ketika tetesan hujan mulai turun membasahi badannya.

Ia melihat Kakashi tidak bergerak, Iruka pun hanya diam.

Ah, apa yang ia pikirkan? Ia harus menolong anjing itu, membawanya ke dokter hewan dan ia pasti akan sehat kembali. Meski ia tidak bisa memeliharanya karena ia tinggal di apartemen, tapi mungkin ia bisa menyerahkan anjing itu ke keluarga Inuzuka untuk diurus.

Pikirannya buyar saat ia melihat Kakashi menghampiri anjing itu di bawah terpaan hujan. Hatinya sedikit menghangat saat Kakashi membelai anjing itu, yang hanya terkapar tak bisa bergerak.

Namun, wajahnya menjadi horror saat jounin itu menarik sebuah kunai dari sakunya dan dengan sekali tancap, kunai itu menembus dada anjing itu, yang hanya mampu mengeluarkan gonggongan lemah sebelum tubuhnya bersimbah darah.

Kenapa…?

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kakashi-sensei!?" pekik Iruka, marah juga histeris. Ia bersyukur jalanan sekarang sepi karena hujan lebat, bagaimana reaksi orang-orang bila melihat seorang ninja membunuh anjing yang tidak berdaya seperti itu?

Kakashi menoleh padanya, matanya yang hanya terlihat satu sekilas tampak hampa. Namun, Iruka terlalu marah untuk menyadarinya.

"Aku hanya mengakhiri penderitaannya saja," jawab Kakashi ringan, seakan apa yang ia lakukan adalah sesuatu yang sangat wajar.

"Kau bisa membawanya ke dokter hewan terlebih dahulu, daripada dibunuh seperti ini!" pekik Iruka, ia tidak peduli apakah Kakashi itu jounin yang mampu mematahkan lehernya sebelum ia bisa menghindar. Yang jelas, apa yang Kakashi lakukan itu sangat tidak manusiawi dan ia tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Ia terluka karena dilempar, sepertinya kakinya patah dan tubuhnya juga terluka. Meskipun sembuh, ia akan cacat. Memangnya ada orang yang mau memelihara anjing cacat?" tanya Kakashi, membuat Iruka bungkam.

Namun, Iruka tetap merasa merah. Ia tahu, mungkin pada akhirnya anjing itu akan mati juga, entah karena tidak tertolong atau tidak terurus, tapi tetap saja…

"Tetap saja, kau tidak berhak melakukan itu, anjing itu mungkin masih ingin hidup," balas Iruka, menatap tajam Kakashi yang tampak tidak berekspresi.

Ada sesuatu yang lain pada jounin itu hari ini, namun Iruka tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Untuk apa hidup bila hidup itu tidak memiliki arti?" tanya Kakashi lagi, kali ini membuat Iruka kehilangan kata-kata.

Kenapa ia bicara begitu?

"Tapi, meski hidup itu tidak berarti, bila tetap hidup pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang baik," kata Iruka lagi, dengan nada suara yang lebih rendah. Ia bisa melihat mata Kakashi membelalak sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia kembali normal.

Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya ia menatap kembali Iruka dan tersenyum. "Maafkan aku Iruka-sensei, aku membuatmu kesal," katanya.

Namun, Iruka merasa permintaan maaf itu tidak sepenuhnya tulus.

Iruka hanya diam, mencoba meredam sisa api kemarahan yang masih tersisa di dadanya. Ia terkejut saat Kakashi memungut jasad anjing itu, kemudian berbalik lagi ke arahnya.

"Aku akan menguburnya, sebagai permintaan maaf," katanya lagi. Iruka tidak bicara apa-apa, hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sampai nanti, Iruka-sensei," kata Kakashi dengan santai sebelum menghilang di antara kepulan asap.

Tinggalah Iruka sendiri di bawah hujan, masih sedikit syok dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

Sikap Kakashi terlihat aneh untuknya, meski logis, tapi tetap saja terlalu kejam. Lalu, gerak-gerik jounin itu agak janggal. Sudah lama Iruka tidak melihat Kakashi secara jelas, biasanya hanya sekilas saat ninja itu melaporkan misi atau menerima misi. Namun, dulu saat ia masih menjadi guru Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura, Kakashi terlihat lebih… ceria? Bukan, ia terlihat lebih hidup. Namun sekarang, sepertinya sinar kehidupan itu meredup dari matanya, menyisakan kehampaan.

Iruka mendesah, apa ia terlalu banyak berpikir? Mungkin ini cuma perasaannya saja.

Lagipula, yang sedang ia pikirkan ini adalah Hatake Kakashi, jounin tangguh yang kuat dan pemberani.

Rasanya orang seperti Kakashi adalah orang yang akan berakhir di medan perang, bukan mati sendirian seperti anjing itu barusan.

Benar kan?

IoI

"Bos, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kakashi menoleh pada Pakkun, namun pandangannya seperti tidak fokus. Dadanya terasa sesak dan napasnya menjadi pendek. Tubuhnya berkeringat meski ia tidak kepanasan. Tubuh dan bajunya masih basah karena kehujanan tadi. Tapi, ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya bingung dengan perdebatannya dengan Iruka tadi.

Ia tidak mengerti dan kepalanya menjadi sakit. Apakah tindakannya salah? Atau memang ia sudah terlalu terbiasa membunuh orang hingga ia tidak tahu lagi rasa bersalah?

Ia hanya tidak mau anjing itu menderita lebih lama, terluka dan kesepian tanpa ada yang peduli, hanya menjalani hidup tidak berarti sebelum akhirnya mati perlahan-lahan dan menjadi bangkai.

Menyakitkan, terlalu mirip dengan dirinya hingga rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Untuk apa terus menjalani hidup seperti ini? Setiap tindakan yang ia lakukan hanyalah mencabut nyawa orang, atau gagal menyelamatkan orang yang ia sayangi.

Tangannya berlumuran darah, tubuh dan hatinya penuh dengan luka.

Kakashi menggeretakkan giginya dan meninju dinding kamar mandi dimana ia berada, membuat Pakkun kaget dan dengan panik berusaha menghentikan pemiliknya.

Kakashi tidak mengerti perkataan Iruka, _"tapi, meski hidup itu tidak berarti, bila tetap hidup pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang baik" _saat itu rasanya ia ingin berteriak ke depan wajah guru akademi itu, memberikan bukti bahwa hidup tanpa arti itu hanya menyiksa, yang terus terjadi adalah kejadian-kejadian buruk.

Kepalan tangannya mulai berdarah, namun rasa sakitnya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang dadanya sekarang.

Tidak mungkin Iruka mengerti rasa sakit yang ia derita. Derita karena menjadi pembunuh dan pengecut yang kehilangan banyak orang. Iruka disukai banyak orang, dicintai semua muridnya. Hari-hari yang ia jalani penuh kebahagiaan, tidak seperti Kakashi.

Ia lelah sekali hidup seperti ini, sangat lelah…

Seandainya seperti anjing itu, ada orang yang bersedia membunuh dirinya, ia ingin sekali dibunuh. Tapi, ia memang pengecut karena pada detik-detik terakhir, ia pasti menghindar dan akhirnya balik membunuh orang itu.

Menyedihkan…

Sangat menyedihkan…

End?

* * *

Tergantung review, kalau banyak lanjut, kalau gak ya gak usah. Kakashi OOC banget ya? Yah, namanya juga orang stress, dia kan lagi depresi di sini. Ok…

Review! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ternyata ada juga yang mau review ya, hehe…9

Sori ya, Kakashi emang OOC. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, dia emang aneh kan. Dari kecil jadi chuunin, wataknya keras, ketemu Obito sama Minato, Obito mati (taunya nggak sih), dia jadi agak melembut, Minato juga mati, akhirnya dia jadi kayak sekarang. Tapi, dia gak bener-bener punya temen deket atau pacar kan di cerita aslinya. Kok tahan ya? Pas dulu masa dia jadi Anbu gimana ya? Sekarang juga. Kalau ini bukan komik, kalau orang beneran, mungkin udah stress ya, bisa gila malah.

Di sini, karakternya Kakashi suka labil. Kadang tenang, kadang stress.

Yosh, pokoknya nikmati aja.

* * *

Saat seseorang menjadi dewasa, orang itu akan makin pintar menyembunyikan perasaan juga menahan emosi. Karena, sebagai orang dewasa, harus bersikap tenang. Tapi, bukan berarti orang dewasa tidak bisa terluka. Jika saat anak kecil terluka ia bisa menangis ke pelukan ibunya, maka saat orang dewasa terluka kepada siapa ia harus meminta bantuan?

Keluarga, pacar, atau sahabat karib tentunya. Orang yang benar-benar bisa dipercaya, mengerti dan mau menerima keadaan.

Sayangnya, semua orang itu sudah tidak ada untuk Kakashi. Meski sebenarnya dari kecil ia sudah pintar menahan perasaannya. Saat sedih, saat terluka, ia hanya menampakan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Dulu, hanya Minato yang mengerti, masih menganggapnya sebagai anak-anak yang bisa menangis.

Namun, gurunya itu sekarang sudah tak ada. Tak ada lagi yang mengerti Kakashi.

Meski ia jounin jenius, dengan 1000 lebih jurus ninja, dengan ketangguhan dan kekuatan yang sulit ditandingi, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa terluka. Bukan berarti ia tidak bisa menangis.

Hanya, ia sudah lupa, caranya menangis juga mencurahkan semua perasaan yang ia miliki.

Semuanya hanya terus dipendam dalam hati, menanti kapan hati itu tidak bisa membendung semuanya lagi.

IoI

"Hei, hati-hati jangan pergi terlalu jauh!"

Iruka hanya mendesah saat melihat murid-muridnya berlarian ke sana kemari di hutan di luar Konoha. Tentunya dengan anak-anak pre-genin ini, mereka tidak pergi terlalu jauh. Hanya di sekitar saja untuk mempelajari lingkungan dan situasi saat kelak mereka menjadi ninja nanti.

"Benar-benar sulit ya mengajari anak-anak kecil itu," Iruka menoleh melihat Kotetsu dan Izumo yang menemaninya mengawasi anak-anak Akademi Ninja hari itu.

"Ah, terima kasih ya sudah mau membantu mengawasi, memang susah kalau hanya aku sendiri saja," kata Iruka.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kerja di perbatasan kebanyakan damai kok, kecuali ada penyerangan saja," kata Kotetsu sambil tersenyum.

Iruka tersenyum juga, yah, ia bersyukur akhir-akhir ini Konoha lebih damai. Dengan Tsunade yang bekerja sebagai Hokage ke lima, Konoha sudah menjadi lebih teratur.

Tapi, mungkin itu tidak berlaku untuk semua ninja. Karena penyerangan ninja Oto dulu, Konoha mengalami sedikit devisit ninja, sehingga imbasnya anbu dan jounin bekerja hingga ke tulang-tulang mereka untuk memenuhi semua misi di Konoha.

Termasuk… orang itu juga…

"Iruka-sensei, Iruka-sensei!"'

Iruka menoleh, melihat salah satu anak didiknya menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Chie?" tanya Iruka, segera berjongkok agar sejajar dengan gadis kecil itu.

"Konohamaru bilang di hutan ini ada setannya, memang betul? Aku takut…," kata Chie dengan wajah mau menangis. Iruka segera membelai kepalanya, menenangkan anak itu.

"Tidak ada kok, itu cuma bohong," kata Iruka dengan lembut, ia segera bangkit dan mencari sosok murid bandel penerus Naruto yang sudah menyebarkan gossip itu.

"Konohamaru, dimana kau!?" sahut Iruka kesal. Anak itu memang bandelnya menyaingi Naruto.

Iruka segera berjalan ke sekitar hutan, mencari sosok anak nakal itu. Chie hanya berjalan di belakangnya, tangannya yang kecil menggenggam erat jaket Iruka. Anak malang, tampaknya ketakutan karena kata-kata Konohamaru.

"Iruka-sensei!" Iruka segera menoleh, melihat Konohamaru dan teman-temannya berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau ini kemana saja!? Bukan kah sudah kubilang jangan pergi jauh-jauh?" tegur Iruka, namun rasa marahnya menghilang saat melihat betapa pucat wajah Konohamaru di depannya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Iruka, merasa khawatir.

Konohamaru mengambil napas cepat-cepat. "Itu… ada bayangan hitam jauh di dalam hutan…," kata Konohamaru dengan wajah pucat. Teman-temannya memiliki ekspresi yang sama, pucat dan tak dapat bicara.

"Kyaaa! Pasti setan!" teriak Chie ketakutan, memeluk Iruka dari belakang.

"Bayangan hitam…? Kau tidak bercanda?" tanya Iruka kepada Konohamaru. Anak itu segera menggeleng, Iruka menanggapinya dengan serius. Tidak mungkin ia berani bercanda tentang hal seperti ini.

"Cepat kumpulkan teman-temanmu yang lain, Kotetsu, Izumo!" teriak iruka, memanggil kedua temannya yang entah ada dimana sekarang itu.

Ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berdebar makin kencang, ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang datang, tapi… ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Pasti tidak apa-apa, tidak akan ada apa-apa.

"Kyaaa!"

Iruka tersentak saat mendengar sebuah teriakan, teriakan itu… dari salah satu murid perempuannya.

"Konohamaru, cepat cari semua temanmu, lalu kumpulkan mereka di gerbang, jangan kemana-mana!" kata Iruka dengan cepat, anak itu hanya mengangguk sebelum akhirnya Iruka pergi ke arah sumber suara.

Dalam kepalanya ia kalut memikirkan kalau ada penyerangan lain di Konoha. Bagaimana bila semua anak muridnya ikut terlibat dan terluka? Membayangkannya Iruka merasa mual.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya ke arah sumber suara, hatinya mencelos saat melihat Moegi yang terduduk di tanah, gadis kecil itu menatap jauh ke dalam hutan sementara semua tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Ada apa Moegi? Kau terluka?" tanya Iruka, segera berjongkok di samping gadis itu dan memeriksanya, namun tak ada luka luar, hanya wajahnya yang pucat.

"I..itu Iruka-sensei…," gumam Moegi terbata-bata, menunjuk ke arah depannya. Iruka segera menoleh, mencari sesuatu yang sudah membuat anak didiknya ketakutan seperti ini.

Matanya membelalak saat ada sosok hitam yang bergerak di antara rimbunnya pohon. Dengan segera ia mengambil posisi siaga, kunai sudah di siap di tangannya.

Jangan-jangan, benar ada serangan dari desa lain?

Namun, ia cuma merasakan satu orang saja, tidak banyak. Apa artinya?

Sebelum ia bisa mengerti, sosok itu mempercepat langkahnya dan menerjang ke arahnya. Iruka segera bereaksi, sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar suara teriakan Moegi namun matanya hanya terfokus pada orang yang ada di depannya.

Rambut itu… mata itu…

"Kakashi-sensei?" gumam Iruka terkejut saat menyadari siapa yang sedang beradu kunai dengannya.

Meski rambutnya yang berwarna perak terkena noda darah dan lumpur, topengnya sobek sedikit dan pelindung kepalanya sudah hilang entah dimana. Tapi, tidak salah lagi.

Mereka segera mengambil jarak mundur. Iruka yang masih syok berusaha meneliti apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia melihat kondisi Kakashi yang jauh dari baik. Bajunya penuh noda darah dan lumpur serta sobekan di sana-sini. Entah darah itu dari dirinya atau orang lain. Tapi, matanya yang berwarna hitam itu… tidak fokus. Seakan ia tidak benar-benar melihat Iruka di depannya.

"Kakashi-sensei, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Iruka kebingungan, namun pertanyaannya tidak terjawab, justru Kakashi kembali menyerangnya dengan melempar kunai.

Iruka menghindarinya dan ia terkejut saat Kakashi sudah berada di depannya dan siap menendangnya.

Dalam sekejap mereka pun beradu taijutsu, kunai yang ada di tangan Iruka terlepas saat Kakashi memuntir tangannya.

"Kyaaaa!"

Iruka terkejut, wajahnya memucat saat ia melihat Moegi masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Kakashi juga menoleh ke arah yang sama. Dengan cepat ia menghiraukan Iruka dan berlari menuju gadis kecil itu. Iruka segera mengejarnya, wajahnya menjadi horror saat Kakashi mengacungkan kunai ke arah anak didiknya.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Kakashi menyerang mereka?

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Kakashi menghentikan gerakannya, matanya menatap Iruka yang ada di depannya, kunai di tangannya sudah menembus bahu kiri Iruka.

"Kakashi-sensei, sadarlah!" teriak Iruka lagi, akhirnya Kakashi sudah merespon kata-katanya. Tangannya yang memegang kunai mengendur sebelum akhirnya jounin itu mundur beberapa langkah dengan perlahan.

"Iruka-sensei…?" gumamnya dengan suara parau.

Namun, sebelum Iruka sempat bertanya ada apa sebenarnya, Kakashi ambruk di depannya, dengan badan yang berlumuran darah.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

IoI

Iruka berada di luar ruangan operasi. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka hari ini akan berakhir seperti ini. Kakashi yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan tubuh penuh luka sebelum akhirnya pingsan di depannya. Tentu saja, iruka tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Ia lalu membawa Kakashi ke rumah sakit, sementara semua anak didiknya ia serahkan pada Kotetsu dan Izumo.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Kakashi segera ditangani secara intensif hingga ia berakhir di dalam ruang operasi dan ditangani oleh Tsunade.

Sementara Iruka, setelah mendapat perawatan pada bahunya, memiilih untuk menunggu di luar ruang operasi. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apa Kakashi berada di bawah pengaruh jutsu? Iruka tidak tahu.

Saat pintu ruang operasi terbuka, Iruka segera bangkit. Ia melihat Tsunade, yang kelihatan agak lelah juga kesal berjalan ke arahnya.

Iruka segera bangkit, Tsunade menyadari kehadirannya dan berhenti di depannya. Iruka tidak bisa bertanya apa-apa, ia hanya diam. Mungkin Kakasi terlibat dalam misi ranking S yang berbahaya dan merupakan rahasia. Ia yang hanya seorang chuunin tidak berhak tahu.

"Ia tidak apa-apa, lukanya agak dalam, tapi untungnya masih bisa ditangani, jadi tidak ada masalah," jelas Tsunade, membuat Iruka sedikit lega.

Tsunade menggaruk kepalanya, tampak pening. Iruka juga merasakan hal yang sama. Daritadi pernyataan yang sama menghantuinya.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ikut ke ruanganku," perintah Tsunade, membuat Iruka tersentak. Ia sedikit panik, biasanya yang masuk ke ruangan Hokage cuma bila mendapat misi penting atau mendapat masalah. Ia tidak mendapat keduanya kan?

IoI

"Coba jelaskan, bagaimana kau menemukan Kakashi tadi?"

Iruka menengguk ludahnya. Bagaimana menjelaskannya? Ia saja masih merasa pusing dengan kejadian tadi.

"Begini Godaime-sama. Aku dan kelasku sedang belajar di luar ruangan, tepatnya di hutan luar Konoha. Lalu Konohamaru melihat sosok hitam di hutan, lalu Moegi berteriak dan saat aku berlari menghampirinya, ada Kakashi-sensei di sana dengan tubuh yang terluka parah. Anehnya, ia justru menyerangku dan Moegi seakan ia tidak mengenali kami. Lalu kami sempat bertarung sebentar, ia melukai bahuku, sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan," jelas Iruka.

Tsunade hanya mengangguk, matanya terlihat serius, tampaknya sedang membayangkan kejadian yang dialami Iruka.

"Ternyata begitu kejadiannya," kata Tsunade, ia kemudian mendesah dan bersandar pada kursinya.

Iruka hanya diam di tempat, menatap Tsunade yang tampak lelah dan bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Kakashi? Ia segera teringat apa yang terjadi beberapa minggu lalu, saat ia melihat Kakashi membunuh seekor anjing di jalan. Saat itu ia sudah merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada Kakashi. Apakah karena itu?

"Kau pasti kaget ya, Iruka? Biar kujelaskan," kata Tsunade, akhirnya bicara lagi, membuyarkan lamunan Iruka.

"Anbu dan Jounin yang sering menjalani misi solo ranking A dan S, kerap mengalami paranoia," jelas Tsunade, menyandarkan dagunya pada kedua tangannya.

"Paranoia?" tanya Iruka.

"Yah, karena selama misi, mereka sendirian dan kerap kali di kelilingi musuh. Tingkat kewaspadaan mereka sangat tinggi hingga mencurigai hal-hal sekecil apapun," lanjut Tsunade.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada Kakashi-sensei itu paranoia?" tanya Iruka.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Sebagian dari itu. Ia mengalami syok setelah terluka parah oleh musuh, hingga ia sangat paranoid dan tak mampu mengenali teman atau musuh. Sebenarnya hal itu sering terjadi pada anbu dan jounin setelah mereka menyelesaikan misi. Mereka merasa kesulitan meredam hawa membunuh, juga adrenalin yang mempengaruhi diri mereka, hingga mereka kerap menyerang orang-orang yang mereka curigai sebagai musuh," jelas Tsunade lagi.

Iruka hanya termangu di tempat. Memang kadang-kadang dulu ada temannya yang masih syok setelah berhadapan dengan musuh dan kelihatan panik serta kehilangan arah, namun itu hanya beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali normal. Ia tidak pernah sampai diserang seperti ini.

"Dan lagi… Kakashi…," gumam Tsunade, menatap meja kerjanya, pandangannya terlihat sedih. Iruka hanya diam, tidak berani bertanya.

"Iruka, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kakashi akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Tsunade, membuat Iruka kaget.

"A-aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan Kakashi-sensei… jadi…," kata-kata Iruka terputus. Ia memang tidak kenal Kakashi-sensei sedalam itu. Mereka hanya seperti rekan kerja, tidak lebih.

Tsunade mendesah dan mengusap kepalanya. "Kalau tidak salah, dulu Sandaime suka meminta pendapatmu kan?" tanya Tsunade, membuat Iruka kaget lagi.

Iruka segera mengangguk, ia dulu memang sempat dekat dengan Sandaime. Ada kalanya hokage ketiga itu meminta pendapatnya, tapi tidak lebih dari itu.

"Begini Iruka, sebenarnya ini rahasia, jadi tolong jangan disebarkan," kata Tsunade, membuat Iruka berkeringat dingin. Ia segera mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Saat memeriksa Kakashi tadi, aku menemukan bekas luka lebam yang sudah menghitam di tangan kirinya," kata Tsunade, Iruka segera membayangkannya. Luka lebam?

"Bukan karena latihan?" tanya Iruka. Tsunade segera menggeleng.

"Kakashi bukan orang yang suka latihan taijutsu. Lagipula bekas luka lebam itu sudah hitam, seperti ia sering sekali memukul benda keras hingga membekas pada kepalan tangannya," terang Tsunade.

Iruka mengangguk. Benar juga, Kakashi bukan Gai, yang sering latihan taijutsu. Lagipula, jarang sekali ninja memukul hingga tangannya berbekas hitam. Saat memukul, bila dengan pengaturan chakra yang baik, tidak akan menimbulkan luka pada tangan. Ninja dengan level setinggi jounin seperti Kakashi, seharusnya bisa melakukan hal itu.

Tapi, kalau itu artinya Kakashi sering memukul benda tumpul… untuk apa?

"Sepertinya, Kakashi sedang stress," jawab Tsunade, seperti bisa membaca pikiran Iruka.

"Stres?" tanya Iruka. Tsunade mengangguk.

"Saat seseorang stress, kadang mereka kerap melukai diri, seperti memukul dinding, atau membenturkan kepala, tapi ini baru spekulasiku saja," kata Tsunade.

Jadi, kemungkinan besar, Kakashi stress?

"Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak memberinya misi ranking S akhir-akhir ini. Tapi, ia tidak pernah menolak atau pun protes, jadi kupikir tidak ada masalah," keluh Tsunade, tampak menyesal. Iruka jadi ikut sedih. Misi ranking S sangat lah berbahaya dan kerap kali berhubungan dengan nyawa seseorang. Seumur hidupnya, Iruka belum pernah menjalani misi ranking S, terlebih solo. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa rasanya. Ditugaskan untuk membunuh orang lain…

"Mungkin… Kakashi-sensei butuh liburan…," gumam Iruka, membuat Tsunade terdiam.

Liburan?

"Ide bagus!" sahut Tsunade, membuatnya terkejut. Padahal, ia hanya asal ngomong saja.

"Ah tapi, Kakashi bukan orang yang senang diberi liburan, tapi ia memang harus break sejenak dari misi-misi berat," kata Tsunade lagi, kebingungan. Iruka kemudian mendapatkan sebuah ide. Ide gila.

"Bagaimana kalau ia mengajar di Akademi Ninja saja? Ia tidak akan menganggur dan pekerjaannya tidak terlalu berat," kata Iruka. Ia kemudian tersentak dengan perkataannya sendiri, sebenarnya apa sih yang ia bicarakan? Kakashi disuruh mengajar anak-anak pre-genin? Dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu, apa bisa?

"Ide bagus!" sahut Tsunade lagi, kali ini ia tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri, tampaknya senang dengan pendapat iruka. "Ia kuserahkan padamu, Iruka."

"Ha… HA?" pekik Iruka kaget bukan kepalang. Ia? Yang seorang chuunin harus mengawasi jounin jenius yang sudah menjadi chuunin sejak umur 6 tahun itu?

"Ta-tapi aku kan…," Iruka ingin protes, tapi Tsunade menghentikannya.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, pokoknya, ia kuserahkan padamu, itu keputusan akhir."

Sebenarnya apa yang ia mimpikan tadi malam hingga ia harus mengalami semua ini? Keluh Iruka dalam hati.

IoI

"Jadi begitu ceritanya, pokoknya setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit, kau kutugaskan di akademi ninja selama 2 minggu penuh di bawah awasan Iruka-sensei."

Iruka memandang wajah Kakashi yang terlihat amat kompleks, yah ia cukup mengerti. Baru saja terbangun di rumah sakit setelah terluka parah dalam misi yang berat, ia disambut dengan Tsunade yang berwajah ceria dan membeberkan ide cemerlangnya yang pasti tidak terdengar cemerlang di telinga jounin itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku salah apa hingga di hukum seperti itu?" tanya Kakashi, membuat Iruka merasa bersalah.

"Kau tidak salah bocah, kau seharusnya senang kuberi waktu istirahat dari misi-misi berat. Selama itu, kau bisa mendapat pelajaran yang bagus dari Iruka-sensei tentang bagaimana seharusnya kau mengajar ninja-ninja kecil, mengingat seumur-umur kau hanya penah menjadi guru untuk Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura saja," jelas Tsunade.

Iruka yang ada di sampingnya hanya mampu diam, merasa simpati juga kasihan pada Kakashi. Ini semua karena ide bodohnya, ia seharusnya tahu Kakashi tidak akan menyukainya. Tapi, ini bukan sepenuhnya ide yang jelek kan? Istirahat sejenak dari misi berat sambil mengajar anak-anak. Memang kadang-kadang anak-anak itu bikin stress, tapi mereka juga memiliki aura menyembuhkan. Melihat mereka tertawa dan bermain dengan polosnya, membuat hati jadi tenang.

Entah apakah Kakashi akan mengerti hal itu atau tidak.

"Baiklah, aku mohon bantuannya, Iruka-sensei," kata Kakashi-sensei, akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk menerima nasib.

"Oh iya, sama-sama," balas Iruka cepat, mengangguk sedikit pada Kakashi.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Iruka hanya berharap ia tidak membuat keputusan yang bodoh.

IoI

Kakashi memandang ke luar jendela, aroma desinfektan khas rumah sakit selalu membuatnya tidak nyaman, tapi sayangnya ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain di rawat di rumah sakit karena ia tidak punya orang yang bisa merawatnya di rumah.

Ia mendesah di balik topengnya, mudah sekali Tsunade memutuskan itu. Dari dulu ia tidak terlalu mengerti anak kecil, apalagi bisa mengajar mereka. Saat menerima Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi muridnya pun, ia tidak benar-benar bersikap menjadi seorang guru bagi mereka. Yang ia lakukan hanya mengajarkan hal-hal yang perlu mereka ketahui dan melindungi mereka dari bahaya. Terlebih, Sasuke agak mirip dengan dirinya hingga ia mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan mereka. Sikapnya yang serampangan sama sekali tidak bisa jadi panutan mereka. Bukti bahwa Sasuke akhirnya kabur dari Konoha pun, itu tanda ia gagal menjadi seorang guru.

Apalagi dengan anak-anak pre-genin?

Daripada harus mengajar mereka, ia lebih memilih melakukan misi rank A dan S solo, meski itu artinya ia bisa saja mati.

Ia tidak terbiasa menjalani kehidupan normal di luar misi berbahaya. Dulu, mendapat misi ranking C dan D bersama tim tujuh pun, ia hanya membaca novel Icha-icha sambil mengawasi para genin yang bekerja dengan setengah hati.

Mengajar di akademi, apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti?

Terlebih lagi, ia harus diawasi oleh Iruka-sensei.

Ia bukan orang yang merepotkan masalah level ninja, ia tahu meski Iruka itu hanya seorang chuunin, tapi ia ninja yang hebat dan pemberani.

Setiap hari mengajari anak-anak pre-genin yang sulit diatur, rasanya sebanding sulitnya dengan menjalani misi solo, meski tanpa resiko mati.

Lagipula, guru itu agak aneh.

Kakashi tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan tepat, tapi ia tidak begitu suka dengannya.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa ada ninja yang begitu baik hati seperti dia. Orang yang mampu menerima Naruto, bahkan meski ketika karena Kyuubilah, kedua orang tua Iruka meninggal dunia.

Guru yang sangat baik hati, hingga Kakashi tidak suka dengannya.

Karena ia sangat berbeda jauh dengannya. Bila Iruka penuh cinta, maka Kakashi hanya penuh dengan penyesalan dan kehampaan. Saat berhadapan dengannya, ia merasa sedikit kesal. Iruka yang selalu tersenyum saat ia menyerahkan misi, entah kenapa membuatnya kesal.

Kenapa ninja yang baik hati itu masih hidup dan selamat sampai sekarang? Kenapa ia masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu? Bahkan setelah mengalami semua kejadian pahit di masa lalu, ia masih tetap tegar dan menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada.

Tidak seperti Kakashi, yang bersembunyi di balik topeng dan bukunya. Menolak terlalu dekat dengan orang lain karena takut terluka, namun sebisa mungkin membohongi orang-orang kalau ia mampu bersosialisasi dengan baik.

Kakashi mendesah dan berbaring kembali di tempat tidur.

Ia sama sekali tidak menanti saat-saat ia harus menjadi guru di akademi ninja di bawah pengawasan Iruka.

Ia hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai sebuah misi dan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin.

Tbc?

* * *

Haha… perkembangan yang aneh ya? Gak banyak interaksi antara Iruka dan Kakashi di sini, semoga di chapter depan lebih banyak deh…

Review dong! Supaya semangat nulis fanficnya!


	3. Chapter 3

Ng, aku mau kasih tau beberapa informasi nih. Aku kan orangnya sibuk banget (gak ada yg nanya), udah kuliah, tugas numpuk, dll, jadi fanficku updatenya random. Apalagi kalau lagi masanya ujian, mungkin bisa sampe sebulan gak diupdate. Jadi, mohon kemaklumannya ya.

Kedua, ini adalah fanfic shonen ai pertamaku diluar NaruGaa. Yah, emang kesannya aku ini nista banget kalau liat deretan fanfic NaruGaaku, tapi itu cuma berlaku buat NaruGaa. Untuk KakaIru ini, aku gak bisa bikin yang ekstrim, yah paling penuh fluff sama hurt comfort, gak bisa lebih dari itu. Ok?

Makasih ya untuk para reviewer, dukungannya berarti sekali.

Yosh, silahkan dinikmati.

* * *

Sejak dulu, Kakashi tidak pernah tahu bagaimana cara yang benar untuk bersikap normal.

Lahir sebagai anak jenius dari seorang ninja jenius, menjadi ninja dengan cepat dengan segudang bakat, kemudian sejak umur belia ia sudah mengenal darah dan kematian, hal itu menjadikan dirinya jauh dari normal. Ditambah dengan ayahnya yang bunuh diri, kematian sahabat karib dan kepergian guru yang ia sayangi. Jika ia pikirkan semua itu sekarang, rasanya jelas mengapa ia jauh dari normal.

Ia tidak punya pengetahuan umum yang baik atau etika yang baik.

Meski sifat ini ia adaptasi dari Obito, tapi memang pada dasarnya ia bukan orang yang senang beretika.

Buku porno yang ia baca di depan umum bahkan anak-anak, masuk ruangan melalui jendela, kerap kali tidak mendengarkan orang bicara. Semuanya hanyalah bukti bahwa ia tidak tahu cara beretika dengan benar.

Jujur saja, tangannya terasa aneh bila tidak melakukan jutsu, memegang kunai atau memukul lawan. Makanya bila tidak sedang dalam misi, tangannya hanya sibuk memegang buku porno, atau ia masukkan ke dalam saku.

Ia tidak benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara bereaksi yang benar saat seseorang bicara padanya, maka kebanyakan ia hanya menjawab dengan tersenyum atau tidak mau mendengarkan sama sekali.

Apalagi berekspresi, ia sudah benar-benar lupa caranya berekspresi.

Maka dari itu, ia hanya tersenyum dengan sedikit menampakan rasa bersalah saat ia terlambat datang ke akademi ninja setelah ia sembuh dari luka-lukanya.

Ia memandang Iruka yang menatapnya dengan kesal. Hari memang sudah hampir tengah hari, tapi ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya.

Kenyataan bahwa ia harus menjadi guru anak-anak pre-genin di bawah awasan seorang chuunin membuatnya mengobrol dengan batu memorial lebih lama dari pada biasanya. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah ia bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik tanpa membuat kesalahan yang bodoh pada Minato-sensei juga Obito.

Ia yakin mereka pasti sedang tertawa di surga sana, melihat dirinya seperti ini.

"Kakashi-sensei, saya kan sudah bilang kemarin, tolong datang tepat waktu," kata Iruka, kelihatan sangat kesal. Matahari memang sudah sampai pada puncaknya, tanda bahwa hari sudah siang. Ia sudah menanti begitu lama jounin jenius yang akan mengajar di akademi dan akhirnya ia datang dengan tampang tidak bersalah.

"Maaf, aku baru saja menolong nenek-nenek menyebrang sungai, kemudian mengejar kucing hingga ke dalam gunung," kata Kakashi beralasan. Tentu saja, anak TK juga tahu itu semua omong kosong, tapi ia tidak peduli. Sebagus apapun alasannya, Iruka pasti tetap akan marah, jadi untuk apa buang-buang tenaga untuk membuat alasan yang bagus?

Iruka mendesah, ia sudah dengar dari Naruto kalau Kakashi senang sekali terlambat, sampai katanya seperti disengaja, dan selalu membuat alasan-alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Ya sudah, apa boleh buat, untuk hari ini tidak apa-apa, tapi saya mohon besok jangan terlambat," kata Iruka. Kakashi hanya tersenyum, ia merasa heran mengapa meski chuunin di depannya ini berbicara dengan bahasa sangat sopan kepadanya, tapi tetap terasa seram. Mungkin ini kharismatik seorang guru?

Mereka segera masuk berjalan ke dalam gedung. Kakashi melihat-lihat sekolah yang dulu pernah ia masuki, tapi hanya setahun di sini. Sudah banyak yang berubah, tapi beberapa hal tetap sama.

"Oh ya Kakashi-sensei, apa Kakashi-sensei bisa mengajar teori?" tanya Iruka, menoleh padanya.

Kakashi segera menggeleng dan tersenyum semanis mungkin pada guru itu, meski yang terlihat hanya matanya saja. "Aku tidak bisa, kau sendiri sudah tahu bagaimana aku membuat laporan misiku," jawabnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Iruka ingin menepuk jidatnya, baru ingat betapa repotnya ia harus mengurusi laporan misi Kakashi bila kebetulan ia yang mendapatkannya. Entah ada yang kurang, tidak terisi atau salah tulis, atau malah tulisannya tidak terbaca hingga akhirnya Iruka harus menulis ulang semuanya sendiri.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Kakashi-sensei mengajar di praktek saja," kata Iruka. Kakashi mengangguk, kalau yang itu ia memang ahli, meski ia tidak yakin meski ia jago dalam praktek, bukan berarti ia bisa mengajar dengan baik.

"Oh ya, untuk sekarang ini, Kakashi-sensei mengajar berdua denganku, lalu jangan membuka bukumu di depan anak-anak," kata Iruka lagi. Kakashi merasa kecewa, ia tidak bisa membaca bukunya seharian? Sebenarnya ia sudah hapal semua isi novelnya di luar kepala karena ia sudah ratusan kali membacanya, tapi tanpa buku itu tangannya tak tahu harus melakukan apa, paling hanya ia sarungkan di kantung celananya.

"Sekarang kelas 3 ada latihan melempar shuriken, mari ke sana," kata Iruka lagi. Kakashi mengangguk, mengikuti di belakang Iruka dengan cara berjalan yang agak malas. Ia tidak merasa senang, terbebani malah, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Mereka tiba di sebuah lapangan kecil yang dibuat untuk latihan melempar shuriken dan kunai. Kakashi bisa melihat target-target yang ada di pohon dan tiang, terbuat dari papan atau jerami. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia di sini.

Tapi, yang mengejutkan adalah anak-anak kecil yang ada di depannya. Entah ada berapa bocah ingusan yang ada di lapangan itu. 20? 30? Kakashi tidak bisa menghitungnya. Mereka semua masih memiliki wajah tanpa dosa, juga kepolosan anak kecil, membuatnya sedikit merasa kaku.

Bagaimana ia harus bersikap di depan anak kecil?

Kalau Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura, meski anak kecil setidaknya mereka ninja. Tapi, kalau mereka?

"Semuanya tenang, maaf ya sensei terlambat. Sekarang kalian akan mendapat guru baru, ini Kakashi-sensei, ia akan mengajar kalian selama 2 minggu ke depan, ayo beri salam," kata Iruka dengan lancar, jelas sekali ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan anak-anak didiknya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya merasa bingung dengan tatapan-tatapan anak kecil yang ditujukan padanya. Ada yang heran, bingung, senang bahkan takut. Mereka semua ramai berbicara dengan satu sama lain, mungkin tentang dirinya.

"Hei, jangan ribut," tegur Iruka dengan tegas, membuat Kakashi kaget. Seluruh anak-anak langsung diam.

"Sekarang kita akan berlatih melempar shuriken," jelas Iruka lagi, ia segera mengambil shuriken dari kayu yang berada di sebuah kotak.

"Masing-masing bentuk kelompok dan bergantian melempar shuriken ke target, setelah setengah jam sensei akan menguji bagaimana lemparan shuriken kalian," kata Iruka lagi. Kakashi hanya diam mendengarkan, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Sekarang, sensei beri contoh dulu," kata Iruka. Ia melemparkan shuriken ke arah target dan tepat mengenai tengah, menuai tepuk tangan dan sorakan dari anak-anak. Pipinya jadi sedikit memerah.

"Iruka-sensei keren! Ajari aku!" sorak anak-anak ramai.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan ribut, oh ya Kakashi-sensei, mau memberi contoh juga?" tanya Iruka, beralih pada Kakashi yang daritadi hanya diam berdiri saja.

"Ah… ya…," gumam Kakashi, segera mengambil shuriken dalam kotak. Kemudian ia memperhatikannya. Dari kayu?

"Ah, memang tuntutan akademik sekarang, anak-anak dibawah kelas 6 tidak boleh pakai kunai dan shuriken dari besi, makanya diganti jadi kayu, soalnya kalau besi mereka sering sekali terluka," kata Iruka menjelaskan. Kakashi hanya menatap shuriken yang ada di tangannya dengan bingung.

Ringan… terlalu ringan…, juga tidak tajam… bagaimana menggunakannya?

"Ah, papan targetnya dari bahan gabus, jadi bisa menancap kok," kata Iruka, seakan bisa mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi.

Kakashi mengangguk dan mengambil posisi untuk melempar shuriken. Ia bisa merasakan puluhan mata menembus punggungnya. Rasanya tidak nyaman…

Saat ia melempar, shuriken itu melesat terlalu tinggi hingga menghilang di semak-semak pohon. Membuat Iruka dan anak didiknya hanya tercengang. Kakashi pun ikut tercengang.

"Ahaha… meleset…," gumam Kakashi, kemudian anak-anak segera tertawa, membuatnya kaget.

"Ternyata dia payah juga," ia mendengar seorang anak berkata seperti itu.

"Hei, jangan bicara seperti itu, tidak sopan," tegur Iruka. Ia segera menghampiri Kakashi.

"Maaf ya, anak-anak memang suka bicara ngawur. Karena shurikennya dari kayu, jadi melemparnya sedikit beda. Harus lebih rendah, " kata iruka, mengambil lagi shuriken lain.

"Benar, rasanya terlalu ringan hingga seperti bisa terbang ke langit," kata Kakashi, mengambil shuriken lain juga.

"Tapi, kalau sudah terbiasa sebenarnya sama saja dengan shuriken biasa," kata Iruka lagi. Kakashi mengangguk.

Ia mengambil posisi lagi, bila tadi ia melempar terlalu tinggi, maka kali ini harus lebih kuat dan kencang.

Hup! Shuriken melesat dengan sangat cepat, hampir tidak terlihat. Shuriken itu segera menancap di target dengan tepat.

Prak!

Kakashi hanya tercengang saat targetnya pecah dan jatuh ke tanah. Gawat! Apa ia memakai tenaga berlebihan?

"Ah… maaf Iruka-sensei, targetnya jadi rusak," kata Kakashi, pada Iruka yang masih tercengang.

Iruka segera sadar dan menggeleng. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, targetnya kan terbuat dari gabus, jadi memang gampang rusak, masih ada banyak kok, jadi tenang saja," kata Iruka sambil tersenyum.

"Uwaah…, sensei hebat!" sorak anak-anak, membuat Kakashi kaget. Anak-anak itu segera mengerumuninya, membuatnya bingung.

"Ajari aku, ajari aku!" sorak mereka, membuat Kakashi pening. Kakashi menoleh pada Iruka, meminta bantuan, tapi guru itu tertanya sedang tertawa melihatnya.

Apanya yang lucu? Kakashi bertanya dalam hati.

Melihat wajah Kakashi yang bingung hanya membuat Iruka ingin tertawa makin keras. Entah kenapa, sosok misterius dan keras milik Kakashi langsung menguap sekarang. Ia tidak terlihat seperti jounin jenius dengan 1000 jurus, tapi hanya guru baru yang masih kikuk menghadapi anak-anak.

"Hei, sudah, sudah, kalian latihan sendiri dulu, nanti kalau tidak bisa baru minta kami untuk mengajari," kata Iruka, menyudahi tawanya dan kembali mengatur anak-anak yang lepas kendali.

Anak-anak segera meninggalkan Kakashi, yang kelihatan masih syok, dan membentuk kelompok untuk berlatih.

Kakashi menghela napas, merasa lega, ia kemudian melihat Iruka yang tersenyum padanya, tampaknya masih ingin tertawa.

Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Sebenarnya, apanya yang lucu?

IoI

Bohong kalau Kakashi bilang ia suka mengajari anak-anak pre-genin.

Saat ia sadar bahwa apa yang sedang ia ajarkan sebenarnya adalah teknik membunuh orang, ia merasa tidak enak. Anak-anak polos di depannya akan berubah menjadi ninja yang sering berlumuran darah.

Kepolosan mereka akan menghilang, mereka akan menjadi ninja yang sering melukai orang.

Kakashi mendesah, percuma ia memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia hanya harus menjalani 'misi' ini agar cepat selesai dan ia bisa bebas.

Ia melirik ke Iruka yang sibuk ke sana kemari mengajari anak-anak melempar shuriken. Bisa dibilang, pemandangan yang ada di depannya seperti perang. Ia mengerti sekarang kenapa anak-anak kecil tidak boleh diberi shuriken dari besi, cara mereka melempar benar-benar berbahaya. Ada yang nyasar ke semak-semak, ada yang ke tanah bahkan ke dinding gedung akademi.

Kakashi mendesah, beda dengan Iruka, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, jadilah ia hanya berdiri di pinggir, melihat Iruka dan anak-anak didiknya sibuk.

"Aduh!"

Kakashi segera menoleh, melihat gadis kecil yang hampir menangis memandang tangannya. Saat ada darah menetes, dari tangannya, makin jelas kenapa anak kecil tidak boleh memegang shuriken dari besi.

"Sakit…," keluhnya, membuat beberapa temannya menghampirinya dan ikut panik.

Ia segera menghampiri gadis itu. Luka kecil seperti itu, bukan seberapa. Tapi, bukan itu yang harus ia katakan padanya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, jangan menangis," kata Kakashi, mengikuti contoh Iruka, ia berjongkok di depan gadis itu agar sejajar dengannya.

Namun, gadis itu terkejut dan tampak ketakutan melihatnya, membuat Kakashi bingung. Teman-temannya pun bingung. Dan Kakashi hanya tercengang saat gadis itu menangis sangat keras.

"HUAAA….! IRUKA-SENSEI!" tangisnya kencang. Membuat telinga Kakashi sakit.

Apa? Apa yang sudah ia perbuat?

"Ada apa, Moegi?" tanya Iruka, segera menghampiri mereka.

Iruka segera berlutut di samping Moegi, membelai dan menenangkan gadis kecil itu. Sementara Kakashi hanya diam, kebingungan. Apa ia sudah berbuat sesuatu yang salah hingga gadis kecil itu menangis begitu hebatnya? Apa ia kelihatan seram? Atau bau darah?

"Sudah, sudah, jangan menangis, sensei obati dulu tangannya ya, sudah jangan menangis lagi," hibur Iruka, menenangkan Moegi. Ia segera berbalik melihat anak-anak yang berkerumun di sekitarnya, juga Kakashi yang tampak kebingungan.

"Kakashi-sensei, maaf, aku pergi ke UKS sebentar ya, tolong jaga anak-anak," kata Iruka, segera menggendong Moegi yang masih menangis di bahunya.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk dan memandang kepergian guru itu.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Sensei melakukan apa pada Moegi sampai menangis seperti itu?"

Ia menoleh, melihat salah satu murid laki-laki, kelihatan marah padanya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawab Kakashi jujur. Murid itu tampak tidak asing, siapa ya? Seperti pernah lihat…

Ah! Konohamaru! Pantas rasanya mirip seseorang.

"Tapi kenapa Moegi bisa menangis seperti itu, pasti ada apa-apa…," kata-kata Konohamaru terputus, membuat Kakashi bingung. Konohamaru memandangnya lama kemudian matanya membelalak, seperti menyadari sesuatu yang menakutkan.

Konohamaru segera menutup mulutnya dan pergi, menarik teman-temannya menjauh dari Kakashi, membuat jounin itu makin bingung.

Ada apa? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Dari kejauhan, Konohamaru berbicara pada teman-temannya, mereka terlihat kaget kemudian panik. Mereka berbicara pelan dan berbisik hingga Kakashi tidak bisa mendengar, tapi rasanya mereka membicarakan dirinya karena anak-anak itu menatap kepadanya sesekali.

Ah, benar, mereka harus latihan melempar shuriken.

Ia melangkah mendekati mereka, Kakashi terkejut saat mereka ketakutan dan melangkah mundur.

Kenapa? Apa mereka pikir ia sudah melukai Moegi? Tapi, sudah jelas tadi ia sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Tapi, pandangan ketakutan anak-anak itu membuat Kakashi tidak bisa bicara apa-apa. Ia kemudian diam dan mendesah. Ia tidak tahan dengan pandangan itu, pandangan yang sangat sering ia terima ketika ia mau membunuh lawannya atau ada orang lain yang melihat ia membunuh orang.

Seakan ia adalah monster di mata mereka, seakan hanya dengan pandangan saja mereka bisa mati.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi menoleh, melihat Iruka kembali. Ia tidak tahu betapa leganya ia melihat guru itu kembali, rasanya ia sudah ingin lari dari pandangan anak-anak itu.

"Moegi tidak apa-apa, kubiarkan ia istirahat di UKS… lho? Kalian semua kenapa?" tanya Iruka, menoleh melihat anak-anak yang jauh dari mereka.

"Iruka-sensei!" panggil Konohamaru, segera berlari ke arah guru itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berhenti berlatih?" tanya Iruka lagi. Anak didik di depannya kelihatan takut, ia melirik Kakashi dengan pandangan tajam juga takut.

"Bu.. bukannya dia yang menyerang kita saat di hutan waktu itu?"

Kata-kata itu membuat Kakashi terdiam. Di hutan? Menyerang?

Wajah Iruka segera memucat, ia berlutut di hadapan Konohamaru, berusaha kelihatan tenang. "Tidak apa-apa, waktu itu kan Kakashi-sensei sedang tidak sadar dan terluka, kalian semua juga lihat ia terluka parah waktu itu kan?" jelas Iruka. Konohamaru tampaknya masih tidak mau percaya.

Kakashi menoleh melihat pandangan anak-anak lain padanya, melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

Ternyata begitu, jelas saja mereka merasa takut. Tapi, kenapa ia tidak bisa ingat? Ia hanya tahu ia berusaha berjalan sampai Konoha, lalu saat tersadar ia sudah ada di rumah sakit. Tak ada yang menjelaskan apa-apa padanya waktu itu. Termasuk Iruka sendiri.

"Tapi, ia melukaimu, juga hampir melukai Moegi," protes Konohamaru lagi. Kakashi terdiam lagi.

Ia juga melukai Iruka?

Ia melihat Iruka yang masih sibuk menenangkan Konohamaru. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat sudah melukai guru akademi itu.

"Tapi tidak parah kok, Moegi juga tidak apa-apa. Sudah jangan khawatir, kalian harus latihan shuriken lagi sekarang," Iruka segera bangkit. "Ayo anak-anak, kita latihan melempar shuriken lagi."

Anak-anak tampak ragu, namun mereka menuruti Iruka. Mereka kembali berlatih, tapi tidak bersemangat seperti sebelumnya. Mereka masih ragu juga takut. Meski sudah dijelaskan oleh Iruka, mereka tidak bisa tenang.

Tentu saja, Kakashi pun mengerti. Pasti sangat mengerikan melihatnya menyerang guru mereka hingga terluka.

Iruka menoleh melihat Kakashi yang berdiri di pinggir, kali ini lebih jauh dari sebelumnya, seakan ia menjaga jarak yang aman dengan anak-anak itu.

Wajah Kakashi tidak bisa dibaca, sekilas terlihat tenang tapi matanya…

Seperti kosong dan agak terguncang.

Iruka mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. Ia seharusnya memberitahukan yang sebenarnya pada Kakashi. Ia juga seharusnya sudah memperingati anak-anak didiknya, termasuk Moegi, jauh sebelum Kakashi datang. Ini semua salahnya. Sekarang bukannya emosi Kakashi membaik, malah semakin memburuk.

"Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi melihat Iruka menghampirinya. Apa yang harus ia katakan pertama? Maaf karena sudah menyerangnya dan anak didiknya, meski ia sendiri tidak ingat?

"Maaf, saya belum menceritakan hal itu sebelumnya, saya juga belum menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada murid-murid, jadinya seperti ini. Maaf sekali lagi," kata Iruka, sambil membungkuk, membuat Kakashi kaget.

Maaf? Bukannya harusnya Kakashi yang minta maaf? Seharusnya Iruka marah karena Kakashi sudah membuat anak didiknya menangis bukan?

Ia tidak mengerti…

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga minta maaf karena sudah melukaimu juga murid-muridmu," kata Kakashi.

Iruka tidak bisa membalas apa-apa, ia hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Ia tahu kenapa anak didiknya merasa takut pada Kakashi dan ia juga tahu kalau Kakashi merasa terluka karena hal itu. Tapi, apa yang bisa memperbaiki semuanya?

"Sudahlah Iruka-sensei, tidak apa-apa, lihat, murid-muridmu membutuhkanmu," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Namun, Iruka bisa merasakan adanya kesedihan di balik senyuman itu.

"Ah… iya…," gumamnya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia berbalik dan menghampiri murid-muridnya, sesekali menoleh melihat Kakashi yang sendirian di pinggir halaman dengan tatapan menerawang jauh.

Padahal Tsunade sudah menyerahkan Kakashi padanya, tapi daripada memperbaiki keadaan emosi Kakashi, ia justru semakin memperburuknya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menolong jounin itu.

IoI

"_Sudah dibilangkan, jangan bermain dengannya, dia itu berbahaya."_

Kakashi membuka matanya, melihat anak-anak kecil dengan riang bermain bola di lapangan sementara ia menatap mereka dari jauh. Punggungnya bersandar ke pohon sementara kedua tangannya tersembunyi dalam kantung celana.

Dulu ia sering sekali seperti ini, melihat teman-teman sebayanya bermain dari kejauhan sebelum ia pergi untuk berlatih jurus ninja.

Beberapa orang tua pun takut padanya karena ia sudah menjadi chuunin di usia yang begitu muda. Umur 6 tahun. Ketika teman-temannya masih tidak bisa membaca, ia sudah lulus akademi ninja bahkan menjadi chuunin.

Ketika yang dipegang teman-temannya adalah alat tulis atau mainan, maka yang dipegang Kakashi adalah kunai dan shuriken.

Dulu ia merasa bangga, namun ada kalanya ia merasa sedih.

Saat ia menyadari tak ada anak yang mau bermain dengannya.

Sebagai ninja, ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah.

Tapi, saat itu ia merasa sangat terluka.

Ia tidak sengaja ketika melukai salah satu temannya ketika bermain dengan shuriken dari kayu. Namun, seluruh orang tua segera menarik anaknya menjauh dari dirinya saat itu.

Mungkin, karena itu juga ia jadi mengerti apa yang Naruto alami.

Bedanya dengan Naruto, Kakashi tidak bisa mengekspresikan rasa sedihnya. Ia hanya segera melupakannya. Namun, itu bohong kalau ia bisa cepat lupa. Ia hanya tidak mau memikirkannya saja, tapi kadang kala ingatan menyakitkan itu bangkit, entah saat tidur atau terjaga.

Karena itu, Kakashi tahu ia tidak bisa mengerti anak-anak.

Karena bahkan saat ia seusia mereka pun, ia sudah bukan anak-anak lagi.

Kakashi mendesah dan menggaruk kepalanya. Nah, sekarang sebenarnya apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia seharusnya belajar meenjadi seorang guru kepada Iruka, tapi bagaimana bisa melakukannya saat anak-anak itu ketakutan padanya?

Ia tahu pasti Konohamaru sudah menyebarkan rumor itu ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, karena sejak tadi tak ada anak murid yang berani bertatapan muka dengannya.

Ia sudah terbiasa sih. Tapi, tetap saja, kalau seperti ini, ia tidak bisa menjadi guru untuk mereka.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"KYAAAAAA!"

"UWAAA!"

"GUK! GUK! GUK!"

Kakashi mendengar keributan dari salah satu gedung akademi. Meski agak ragu, tapi akhirnya ia tetap berlari ke arah sumber keributan itu.

Di salah satu lorong, ia melihat kerumunan murid. Meski anak-anak begitu ribut, sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar gonggongan anjing.

Ada anjing?

Begitu ia berhasil menerobos kerumunan manusia kecil itu, ia menemukan seekor anjing kotor yang sedang menyalaki banyak murid. Dan ia melihat Konohamaru terluka. Lalu ia melihat anjing itu lagi, yang kali ini memilih untuk menggonggong dan mengeram ke arahnya. Mungkin, karena ia memang agak bau anjing, jadi anjing itu lebih tertarik padanya.

Nah, pada saat seperti ini apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Anak-anak jelas ketakutan, karena bukan hanya anjing itu yang dihindari, tapi dirinya juga. Tapi bodohnya, mereka bukannya pergi, malah hanya menjaga dan melihat dari jauh. Mungkin ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

Tentu saja ia tidak bisa membunuh anjing ini di depan mereka, ia bisa ditendang Tsunade bila melakukan hal sekeji itu di depan anak-anak yang polos.

Yah, sudahlah…

Kakashi segera menangkap anjing itu dengan tangannya, yang tentu saja segera digigit oleh sang anjing. Tapi, ia tidak melawan, juga tidak menjerit kesakitan. Ia hanya membiarkan anjing itu menggigit tangannya lalu ia membopong tubuh anjing itu meski ia memberontak hebat.

Sakit, tapi ia sudah pernah mengalami yang lebih sakit dari ini, jadi ini bukan apa-apa.

Ia melihat anak-anak yang takut campur takjub di sekitarnya. Ia hanya memberikan senyum kemudian segera pergi.

IoI

"Jadi begitu ceritanya? Sekarang Kakashi-sensei ada dimana?" tanya Iruka, setelah selesai mengobati tangan Konohamaru yang tercakar oleh anjing liar.

"Tidak tahu, ia pergi begitu saja, aneh sekali, ia membiarkan anjing itu menggigit tangannya tanpa melawan sama sekali," kata Konohamaru. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan guru yang aneh itu. Kok Naruto bisa tahan dengannya ya? Padahal ia kelihatan berbahaya, dingin juga aneh. Ada sesuatu yang janggal darinya, tapi Konohamaru tidak tahu apa itu.

Tapi, saat ia melihat wajah khawatir Iruka, ia merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Kau segera masuk kelas, aku akan mencari Kakashi-sensei. Tangannya harus diobati," kata Iruka, sambil membawa kotak P3K, ia keluar ruang UKS dan segera berlari mencari sosok jounin itu.

Ia tidak mengerti ada apa sebenarnya hari ini. Begitu banyak kejadian datang satu demi satu. Ia berdoa semoga Kakashi tidak berbuat hal bodoh lagi, misalnya membunuh anjing liar itu karena kesal.

Iruka merasa lega saat ia menemukan Kakashi di pinggir sekolah. Guru itu duduk di tanah, dekat semak-semak dengan punggung menghadap padanya.

"Kau terluka ya?"

Ia mendengar Kakashi bicara, kemudian Iruka melihat anjing yang terbaring di dekatnya. Tampak marah, terus mengeram, namun tidak bergerak.

Apa Kakashi akan membunuhnya lagi?

Tapi, tangan Kakashi kosong, tanpa kunai atau apapun yang bisa melukai anjing itu. Saat copy ninja itu menjulurkan tangannya, anjing itu segera mencakarnya, menambah luka baru pada tangan Kakashi.

Iruka terkejut, ia ingin segera berlari menghampiri jounin itu, ingin memarahinya karena dengan ceroboh membiarkan diri sendiri terluka seperti itu. Tapi, ia hanya diam di tempat. Entah kenapa, firasatnya mengatakan kalau Kakashi masih akan melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mungkin bisa memberinya petunjuk bagaimana keadaan mental ninja itu sekarang.

"Bukan kah rasanya sakit?" tanya Kakashi lagi pada anjing itu. Anjing itu hanya mengeram.

"Yah, meski kau terlihat tegar dan kuat, tapi… kau juga masih bisa terluka ya…"

Kata-kata Kakashi terasa terngiang di telinga Iruka.

"Kalau kau seperti ini, tak ada yang bisa mengobati lukamu," kata Kakashi lagi. Kali ini tidak berusaha untuk membelai, hanya terus menatap anjing itu.

"Yah, siapa juga ya, yang mau mengobati lukamu?"

Iruka merasa sedih mendengar hal itu. Bukan, bukan begitu…

"Kakashi-sensei…"

Kakashi segera menoleh, melihat guru akademi yang seharusnya mengawasinya menghampirinya dengan kotak P3K di tangannya.

"Apa anjingnya terluka?" tanya Iruka, berjongkok dekat Kakashi, ikut memperhatikan anjing liar yang tampaknya masih marah pada mereka.

Kakashi hanya terdiam. Apa guru ini mendengar percakapan sepihaknya dengan anjing tadi? Kakashi jadi merasa sedikit malu. Karena ia memiliki banyak anjing, bahkan yang bisa bicara, Kakashi terbiasa untuk bercakap-cakap dengan mereka. Entah lah, kadang berbicara kepada anjing jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada kepada manusia. Mereka kadang bisa mengerti dan merespon balik dengan bahasa mereka sendiri. Dan tentunya tidak akan ada debat.

"Iya, kakinya terluka, mungkin karena berkelahi dengan anjing lain atau dilempari batu," jawab Kakashi. Iruka juga bisa melihat dengan jelas luka segar yang masih meneteskan darah dari kaki depan anjing itu.

"Karena itu ia galak sekali ya? Sampai menggigitmu dan Konohamaru," kata Iruka, ia membuka kotak P3Knya. Kakashi hanya mengangguk.

Wajar saja anjing ini jadi galak. Ia baru saja terluka. Sama seperti Kakashi yang kemarin menyerang Iruka setelah terluka berat. Anjing ini pun trauma dan paranoid. Padahal kelihatannya masih kecil, ukuran tubuhnya juga sedang, setidaknya tidak seperti salah satu anjing Kakashi yang besarnya menyaingi manusia.

"Kalau begitu…," Iruka mendekat ke anjing itu, membuat Kakashi bingung. Dan guru akademi itu pun menyergap anjing itu, yang tentu saja tangannya segera digigit.

"Aduh… diam sebentar, aku mau mengobatimu… aduh… auw!" Iruka mengaduh kesakitan, berusaha membuat anjing yang sedang meronta itu tenang. Sakit sekali, tangannya jadi penuh luka. Tapi tidak apa-apa, masih lebih sakit bahunya saat ditusuk oleh Kakashi kemarin.

Kakashi hanya tercengang, melihat Iruka yang sedang berkutat dengan anjing liar. Ia melihat warna merah segera mewarnai kedua tangan guru tersebut. Kenapa? Untuk apa berusaha sampai terluka begitu untuk mengobati seekor anjing liar?

Tapi, Kakashi segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan melakukan jutsu untuk menidurkan anjing tersebut.

Iruka kemudian menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal. Kakashi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya dari tadi, Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Iruka, sangat kesal, karena tangannya sekarang sudah penuh luka hingga terasa sakit sekali.

"Ahaha… habis aku kaget," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Iruka hanya mendesah, ia menyerah dengan guru yang satu ini. Ia tidak mengerti pola pikir ninja berambut perak itu.

Iruka segera mengobati luka anjing tersebut, membersihkannya dengan kapas kemudian membalutnya dengan rapi. Yosh, selesai.

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu untuk diobati, Kakashi-sensei," kata Iruka. Namun, Kakashi menggeleng.

"Bukan, yang harus diobati adalah kau, Iruka-sensei," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Wajah Iruka segera memerah, ia melihat tangannya jauh lebih parah daripada tangan Kakashi. Ia kemudian tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk hidungnya.

Kakashi segera mengobati tangan Iruka dengan telaten sementara pikirannya masih mengambang. Kenapa? Aneh sekali ada orang yang rela berkorban sejauh ini demi anjing jalanan seperti itu. Apa karena kasihan? Atau…

Kakashi melihat Iruka yang sedang menahan rasa sakit sementara tangannya dibalut olehnya.

Guru yang aneh…

Sangat baik, membuat Kakashi merasa malu. Dibandingkan dengan dirinya, mungkin seperti langit dan bumi.

Ia jadi… iri.

"Sudah selesai," kata Kakashi, puas dengan hasil kerjanya meski agak berantakan. Iruka hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Sekarang giliranmu," kata Iruka, menarik kotak P3K ke sampingnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, cuma luka kecil kok," kata Kakashi, namun Iruka segera menyambar tangannya.

"Luka tetap luka, harus diobati. Kalau infeksi bagaimana? Aku tahu kau kuat Kakashi-sensei, tapi kau juga bisa terluka," kata Iruka, segera menarik tangan Kakashi dan mulai membersihkannya dengan kapas.

Kakashi hanya diam. Aneh… biasanya orang-orang tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya. Kebanyakan orang menyangka, ia terbiasa terluka dan kuat menahan sakit seperti apapun. Kecuali kalau lukanya sangat parah. Tidak ada yang peduli saat ia terluka kecil seperti ini, tergores atau tertusuk.

Bagaimana pun, ia adalah Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi. Yang memiliki 1000 jurus lebih. Yang sangat kuat. Yang sangat jenius. Yang…

"Kenapa…. Iruka-sensei mengobati anjing itu?"

Iruka mendongak, mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar dari luka di tangan Kakashi. Iruka kemudian diam, mencoba mencari jawabannya. Sebenarnya ia juga bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin mengobati anjing itu?

Ng…

"Karena… Kakashi-sensei ingin mengobatinya kan?"

Mata Kakashi terbelalak sebentar. Karena ia… ingin mengobatinya?

"Tadi aku dengar kau bicara dengan anjing itu… jadi kupikir kau sebenarnya ingin mengobati anjing itu, jadi… kenapa tidak?" kata Iruka sambil tertawa kecil, sedikit malu. Alasannya terdengar bodoh.

Tapi… itulah yang sebenarnya.

"Yosh, sudah selesai," kata Iruka, bangga dengan pekerjaannya yang rapi. Ia memang sering sekali mengobati luka-luka seperti ini, karena anak didiknya sering sekali terluka.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas, Kakashi-sensei," kata Iruka, segera bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk celananya. Kakashi hanya diam dan mengangguk.

Iruka segera berjalan memasuki gedung dengan kotak P3K di tangannya. Sementara Kakashi mengikutinya di belakang, sesekali ia memandang anjing liar yang masih tertidur itu.

Jika Iruka mau mengobati luka anjing itu…

Apakah guru akademi itu juga mau mengobati lukanya? Kakashi bertanya dalam hatinya.

Ia kemudian segera menggeleng.

Ah, tidak mungkin…

Tbc

* * *

Makin lama makin panjang…

Perkembangan yang aneh ya? Entah ya…

Yah, pokoknya review!


End file.
